Plasma discharges can be used in a variety of applications. For example, a plasma discharge can be used to excite gases to produce activated gases containing ions, free radicals, atoms and molecules. Plasma discharges also can be used to produce electromagnetic radiation (e.g., light). The electromagnetic radiation produced as a result of a plasma discharge can itself be used in a variety of applications. For example, electromagnetic radiation produced by a plasma discharge can be a source of illumination in a lithography system used in the fabrication of semiconductor wafers. Electromagnetic radiation produced by a plasma discharge can alternatively be used as the source of illumination in microscopy systems, for example, a soft X-ray microscopy system. The parameters (e.g., wavelength and power level) of the light vary widely depending upon the application.
The present state of the art in (e.g., extreme ultraviolet and x-ray) plasma light sources consists of or features plasmas generated by bombarding target materials with high energy laser beams, electrons or other particles or by electrical discharge between electrodes. A large amount of energy is used to generate and project the laser beams, electrons or other particles toward the target materials. Power sources must generate voltages large enough to create electrical discharges between conductive electrodes to produce very high temperature, high density plasmas in a working gas. As a result, however, the plasma light sources generate undesirable particle emissions from the electrodes.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a plasma source. Another object of the invention is to provide a plasma source that produces minimal undesirable emissions (e.g., particles, infrared light, and visible light). Another object of the invention is to provide a high energy light source.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved lithography system for semiconductor fabrication. Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved microscopy system.